(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to seal-seats for ball-type valves, the invention particularly relates to an improved seal-seat for use in ball valves operating at high pressures and at high temperatures, also such in combination with said ball values.
The invention still further relates to a method of forming a seal between the body of a ball valve and the ball thereof.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Seats with induced sealing in ball valves are known, as exemplified by applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,341, dated May 21, 1968. Such provides automatic seat ball sealing in ball-type valves operating with low and medium pressures. Such known valves however do not operate satisfactorily at higher operating pressures, including for example 4,000 psi and with accompanying high temperatures.